


Black Dog

by lichtenbergfigures



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cloaca, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Hemipenis, Oral Sex, Other, Shadowy Figure is a bastard 2: electric boogaloo, animal features, gender neutral!reader, monster cock, soft facial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenbergfigures/pseuds/lichtenbergfigures
Summary: You know this is no good for you, but you can't keep away.Loose continuation ofbastard!





	Black Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme just get right in here before the next episode proves anything different and this becomes out of date.  
> This is just a short fic, so i hope my next one is a bit longer than this.

“When _did_ you get so good at this?”   
You briefly looked up, his purring reverberating through your fingertips as he shifted in his seat. Opening himself a touch more as your lips trailed along the inside of his thigh, one of his legs hanging loosely over your shoulder as he slouched back, a hand on his cheek as looked down at you. “I thought you only wanted one thing, never thought you would be so romantic.”   
Sneering at him for a second you got your own flash of fangs, lowly laughing in return.

Focusing back to what was in front of you, your tongue trailed briefly up to the crux of his thighs. His legs were well muscled and lean, but had a slight plush to them as you held his hips tightly. Pulling him forward just a touch closer as you dipped down. Nose brushing against the patch of wiry hair, breath flowing hotly over the slit between his legs. It was still a slight mystery to you from your last encounter, seeing up close gave no real answers. The dark purple flush of arousal made you swallow, licking your lips in unintentional preparation.

Your tongue broadly licking over him, not yet delving inside you could feel his muscles tighten for that moment. A low gravelled sigh escaping him as his head relaxed back. Looking up at him through your eyelashes your head tilted, kissing and sucking at the slit. Catching a lip between your teeth, you felt the sole of his shoe press into your back as you ran your teeth over it with a threatening pressure.

Trailing a hand from his hips across to his slit you briefly pulled back pressing your hand over it, able to see his juices welling out even in the dim light. Pulling his lips apart you briefly admired the lighter pinkish tones of his insides. Returning your mouth your eyes slid shut, while you couldn’t place a taste, it was certainly sweeter than his mouth. Slipping your tongue against his vent his hips rolled unexpectedly, a gloved palm pressing against the back of your head as he pushed himself against your mouth. You weren't about the be so obliging as you took your time, licking broadly and softly at his folds, able to feel the rising tension in his legs and his fingertips pressing against the back of your head. An odd sense of payback and pride as he huffed and cursed loudly, feeling a slight shift against your mouth the muscles underneath shifting somehow as his leg locked against your back pulling your body against the chair.

You roughly knew what to expect as your tongue lapped over the vent, feeling it open, drawing back his hand slipping from your head to the inside of his thigh, the heat of your mouth still on his flesh as the twin lengths started to emerge. It was still an oddity to you, but not one you could care to mind as you tentatively touched along a pearled streak lining the sides of his still emerging cock, the pad of your fingers feeling along the firm mounds before running down the ladder of shallow ridges that decorated the top. Eventually settling into place as a knot like ending stopped them from retracting any more, the slick look of both of them both of the slightly curved shafts was strangely enticing.

Loosely holding the tip of one of them, your thumb just resting on the blunt head, barely pressing any pressure around it, you mouthed over the underside of the other. Slowly and carefully taking time to kiss at the shallow crease where muscles met. It was pleasant to see him buck into you, brushing against your face for a moment before settling back down, no longer casually resting as his hand gripped the armrest. Giving a long lick upwards to it’s tip before carefully enveloping the head in your mouth, you could feel the tension in his thighs as he held back from bucking upwards into your mouth. His stomach tight as your breath flowed over his skin, feeling a hand card through your hair. “Fuck- You’re so hot.”

Your other hand gently squeezing as it twisted up and down the shaft, alternating somewhat with the shallow bobbing of your head. His boots squeaking along the floor as you’re cheeks hollowed, your head twisting to accommodate the shape of his length. it was odd feeling the bumps and grooves of his length but it wasn’t unpleasant. You’re tongue easily sliding across them as your fingers did the same. Tongue just able to peek out as your mouth opened wide licking across the blunt head, the salt of his pre coating your tongue before sinking back down. Brow furrowing as you tried to bend a bit deeper.

“You look so _good_ like this, you should think about doing it more often.” he groaned lowly, being able to feel the pressure of his fingernails though the thin fabric of his gloves on your scalp, keening upward into your mouth. Pumping the other shaft in your hand firmly now at a steady pace, feeling the slight pearl of pre that had gathered on his more neglected cock loose it’s shape and run over your fingers. Looking up across his body as you sucked deeply you could see how he was almost drawing blood with his lip caught between his teeth, his head resting on his shoulder, the deep purple flush covering what you could see of his face. His back arching, and his curved fangs on full display as you drew your mouth back sucking hard at the tip. Letting a smirk play across your lips as you tilted your head, your tongue flickering across the smooth underside of his other cock, briefly sucking along the firm flesh.   
  
While you couldn’t show it, your lips twitched as your felt that rumbling purr reverberate throughout his body, the press of his heel against your back was a little uncomfortable but none the less good at stroking your ego as it curled inward, following your mouth down as you sunk onto his other shaft. “God-” His breath hitched, mouth hanging there for a second. Humming gently as you celebrated your small victory, it wasn’t every day you could get someone so smarmy to be at a loss for words.

While he wasn’t forceful you could feel the pressure behind his fingertips as they were willing your head down just that bit further, his hips pressing upwards, the leg slung around your shoulder drawing you in close, your eyes had fluttered shut in concentration as you bobbed your head, palming the other length. His fingers trailing down the back of your neck for a moment, lingering over the fine hairs as you could feel his chest rise “Do you want me to cum inside?” You swallowed, hearing that graveled laugh as you looked up at him having not exactly thought about it.

“Not that i wouldn’t be opposed to cumming _all over_ that face.” his tongue gliding over his front teeth, punctuating his words with a shallow thrust. There he was, as vocal as ever, just a bit more breathless. You knew it wasn’t going to be one way or the other, knowing him. Your cheeks hollowing out for the last time as you drew back, looking up at him intentionally though your eyelashes you could almost judge his expression for surprise as you opened your mouth wide. Letting your tongue loll out, there was a certain satisfaction to feeling his twin lengths twitch, his stomach rolling. The image of you before him speaking for itself as he sat up, his hand clasped over yours pumping the shafts as you felt it beat harder and harder. Your panting rolling hotly over the heads in anticipation.

A small sound came from the back of your throat as the first ribbon hit your tongue, not even registering the taste of it as his moans were the only thing you could think of right now. His stomach rolling as your lips were streaked, the heat spattering across your cheek sloppily as he wound down, the last drops of his orgasam falling on your chest. Already beginning to feel it drip down your chin thickly, you swallowed. Covering your mouth with the back of your hand you tried not to cough, while it wasn’t awful tasting, it was still bitter.

Shifting his leg off your shoulder he relaxed back, smoothing his palm over the collomb of his neck. Sighing gently as his breathing started to even out, scratching at the stubble on his jaw. “Fuck, i underestimate how good you can be sometimes.”

“Ugh...can i just like use your bathroom quick, You have any wetwipes?”

“Oh, I don’t know, this isn’t my place i just broke in.”  
“This isn’t your- _what._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, if you want to talk to me on tumblr or suggest something, my blog is: [stiff-little-fingers (warning NSFW, this link takes you to the about page)](http://stiff-little-fingers.tumblr.com/about)


End file.
